The Pregnancy Diaries
by LimeMint
Summary: Bonnie is pregnant with Damon's baby. How it happened is still a mystery but the group are eager to find out, and to start families of there uld there be mysterious circumstances surrounding them? Mainly Damon/Bonnie, Stefan/Elena &Caroline /Tyler
1. 3 weeks

AN: This story is set maybe 3 years after the season finale of season 3, although there are a few differences. Characters may also have slightly different personalities.

THREE WEEKS

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and into damons room. It was dark outside, which always made the room look more cosy. The fire was lit and the room was warm. She walked over to Damon's bed and sat on it, she watched him as he looked through the Gilbert journals for some information on vampire pregnancies. They had only found out about three weeks ago, and neither of them were particularly happy about it. They had been together for around two years now, and were living together in the Salvatore mansion, along with Stefan and Elena. There relationship was a good one, and ever since Elena chose Stefan a few years back , Damon had moved on and forgot about anything other than a friendship with Elena. They found out that Bonnie was pregnant that month and they had no idea how that could even happen, but ever since they had been trying to find out. They had both agreed to just see it as a good thing and to try and make it work, but the two bitched about it all the time. She had to admit it was going well so far.

"Anything?" She said as she got up to get dressed.

"Nothing remotely useful, these journals are full of shit" Damon said in his usual 'bored' tone.

"Oh well, Elena said she's moving more of her stuff here tomorrow so we should be able to steal some more, after all she wants to know just as much as we do"

"Great, the thought of one baby is enough!" He scowled.

"Aw Damon, don't say that. You know how much they wanted this" She replied. She understood that Elena and Stefan wanted to be together forever and they just wanted to be normal. She went into the bathroom next and Damon followed her in. She brushed her chocolate brown curls into a pony tail and began work on her makeup. Tonight was the night that Tyler and Caroline had chosen for there engagement party.

"Just go get in the shower!" She snapped at Damon with a giggle, when she saw him watching her. She was in her underwear and a t-shirt but that wasn't the point.

"Fine, fine" He replied chuckling.

Bonnie applied mascara, eyeliner, and bronzer to her face and then put on her black dress. It was strapless and came just above the knee. It was covered in a beautiful black lace, and went with her favourite black heels. She figured she better wear all her tight skinny clothing before she started growing out of them. She wore a blue oval necklace that was a present from Damon . It was lapis lazuli and about 5cm in length. She wore matching earrings' as well. You could just see them through her thick curly hair that she wore down , but pinned back a little.

She was just about ready when Damon was putting his shirt on. Bonnie soon got a call from Caroline, wanting to know where they were.

"Where are you?" She said demandingly down the phone.

"At home, it's not five yet?" She said reasonably, which was the time they'd agreed to be there.

"But I thought you'd come a little earlier, so we could talk about you guys, and you know , the small bit of news that your having a BABY!" She said, excited.

"Oh great, the expression on damons face definitely says he's excited! we'll be there in ten minutes okay? don't worry" She said smiling sarcastically at Damon who scowled at her in response.

"Ok bye , see you soon"

"Come on Damon, we better get going, I know your dying to get that conversation out the way" She said hurrying him out.

They walked out towards the car, and waited for Stefan and Elena who soon joined them and they set off . They were there in about ten minutes. They got out at the Lockwood mansion where a thrilled carol Lockwood had agreed to let them use for there engagement party.

They walked up the stairs and headed into a small living room where they sat and chatted with there friends about Damon's favourite subject.

"So you haven't found out how?" Caroline asked bonnie who was sat nearest to her on the sofa.

"Nope but were getting there, so we should know soon" She replied

"Well, were so happy for you guys!" She said on behalf of her and Tyler, who was now chatting with Elena ,Stefan and Damon on the other side of the room.

"Enough about us, what about you, how was your holiday. The proposal?"

"It was amazing and so sweet. We went to dinner on this gorgeous island and then Tyl-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but people are starting to arrive" Carol chimed as she popped her head around the door.

"Ok thanks Carol, we'll be through now" Caroline smiled back.

"Well, you can tell me the rest later, but I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations" Bonnie said as she kissed one of her closest friends on the cheek. Caroline took Tyler's hand and they headed into the entrance hall to greet their guests. Bonnie walked up to Damon and they headed into the main hall themselves to say hello. Damon grabbed a glass of champagne off a nearby waiter and titled it towards bonnie revelling in the fact that she couldn't drink. She scowled at him with her eyes but laughed.

"You won't be laughing when you have a baby to look after honey" She said smiling.

"Looking after?", He said in a 'mock-confused' tone , "Woman's job" He said as bonnie playfully hit him on the arm.

They mingled with guests on there own and agreed to meet at the bar in half an hour. Bonnie headed towards the bar when she ran into her cousin Lucy, who she hadn't seen since a very long time, in fact the last time they spoke was about two years ago at a masquerade ball.

"Lucy?" She said puzzled as to why she had no idea she was here.

"Bonnie, hey, you look surprised" She said smiling as she hugged her cousin.

"Err…I am, what are you doing here? Caroline didn't tell me anything?"

"Well, she didn't invite me , but I was in town and heard that there was a party tonight and that you would definitely be here! Just wanted to drop bye and say hello"

"Oh that's great, want to get a seat and catch up?"

"Sure, we should of done this ages ago"

"Yep we totally should of. Let me just go and tell my boyfriend I'll be a little longer, and I'll meet you at the table, ok?" She agreed and walked off towards Damon at the bar.

"Sorry, I know you heard that, but I'll just be like 20 minutes ok?" She said in a rush, eager to talk to her cousin.

"Of course" He said , and kissed her gently on the lips as she ran off in excitement.

The girls were all caught up and they were now talking about Bonnie's dad.

"Oh is he now. He never called, or text or wrote. I don't know why he didn't tell me" Bonnie said a little hurt to of learnt that her dad had moved near to Lucy and they were talking very often but she hadn't received anything from her dad in about a month.

"Well, he told me he called you recently, he must of just forgot" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Anyway, so your pregnant, congratulations" She said returning to an earlier conversation.

"Please don't tell my dad though, I'm hoping to invite him over soon to tell him in person. I don't think he's going to be very happy. Its is Damon's after all"

"Yeah, good luck, your dad's so stressed out with work lately he snaps easily, don't know what's gotten into him lately but , I'd be warned" She told Bonnie.

"Oh…great" Bonnie replied unhappy.

"Well bonnie it's been lovely to see you again, just give me a call whenever, it'd be great to talk again" She said getting up because she had to leave.

"Yes, sure. Have a safe journey home"

Lucy left and bonnie headed over to the bar.

"Were doomed" She said sounding stressed out

"Yep, oh well, it's only your 'stresses' and 'snappy' dad were going to be telling" He replied , he'd obviously heard the whole conversation..

Bonnie giggled nervously in response.

"They hung around for a few more hours but bonnie was tired and they decided it was time to leave. They said goodbye and congratulations to Caroline and Tyler and left. They got home and bonnie rushed to bed. Pregnancy was obviously kicking in. She sat in bed, and lay down not bothering to change completely , she just slid her dress off left it draped over a chair.

Damon came over and pulled her into bed. She said goodnight and kissed him, but soon settled down to sleep. She was going to need all the sleep she could get once the baby was born. She'd better start now.

AN: please tell me if you think this story is worth carrying on with, I know there are a lot of stories out there like this, but hopefully I'll make this interesting , so please review : )


	2. 4 weeks

AN: Sorry about the massive amount typo's in chapter one, I just wanted to get it out here I forgot to spell check it. Please review and thank you for your comments.

4 WEEKS

"Maybe we should go for something less, I don't know small and tight?" The prissy saleswomen suggested to bonnie who was clearly annoyed by her accusation.

"Well, sure, but I'm an eight and this comes in an eight, so why don't you just go find the dress I want" She snapped back.

"Ugh can you believe her? As soon as I mentioned that I was pregnant she just kept suggesting bigger sizes, I mean I'm not showing right? What a cheeky bitc-"

"Hey, hey, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the poor girl, she's probably just thinking of the future" Elena suggested sounding doubtful as she commented on how beautiful one of the dresses in the windows were.

"Well, if she says one more thing I'm going to have to put my actions down to mood swings!" Bonnie said, making sure she wasn't heard.

"I wouldn't be so sure they haven't started yet" Elena mumbled. Bonnie only glared suspiciously but her dress arrived so she ran into the changing rooms to try it on.

"So did you call Lucy?" Elena carried on as bonnie fumbled around in the changing rooms.

"Err yeah, she seemed hesitant to talk to me, so it was only a short call. Isn't that weird, she tells me to call her to catch up and she can barely wait to put the phone down" She ranted on.

"Yeah that does seem a little weird…did you invite her to the Founders Party?" Elena asked . _As if she'll want to come all the way to mystic falls for a founders party?_

"_Well she asked me what I was doing this weekend , and I couldn't not invite her, it felt really rude, but she said she probably wouldn't be coming. It's a long way I guess" She said._

"_I suppose but what if your dad comes down to, that could be fun, right?" She said sweetly._

"_Yeah…but I don't think he's got time, I mean I've left him about eight missed calls"_

"_When was the last time you even talked to him?"_

"_I honestly can't remember, that's really bad right?"_

"_Yeah, you should call him tonight, invite him maybe"_

"_Your right, I will" She said with conviction. Bonnie came out of the changing rooms in her founders day dress._

"_What do you think?" She swirled In a floral white dress. It was short and strapless and was patterned with sweet little coral flowers._

"_It's perfect, you should get that one." Elena squeaked excitedly._

"_Best part. It's not too small!" She giggled , "You know I'm so looking forward to this summer"_

"_I know, things have been good for a few years now , it never felt so good. Do you remember whe-"Elena was cut off by the sound of Bonnie's phone._

"_Hey Damon" She said after mouthing a 'sorry' to Elena._

"_Oh come on, that's the only time I'm going to get to see you today" She said clearly upset._

_She ended the phone call with a 'FINE'. _

"_so how's Damon?" Elena said sarcastically sweet._

"_He's skipping me for a council meeting" She said annoyed , "I think you should get that dress you saw…it's on Damon"_

"_Hey. Your skipping me for Damon." She said fairly, "Why don't we just have a girls 'evening' together and then we can do what we want with out 'nights'" She replied with a cheeky smile._

"_That does sound fun" Bonnie giggled ._

_The girls sat in the kitchen, around the island, discussing their plans for the week._

"_Well next Saturday is the Founders' party and I think I told mayor Lockwood we would help prepare for it on the Friday as well. Plus all of this week I said I'd be studying" Bonnie said, as they were discussing which day to dedicate to researching vampire babies._

"_Yes and next Wednesday…I think were meeting with Caroline to talk about her wedding" Elena reminded her_

"_So that just leaves next Tuesday and Thursday?" Bonnie said not at all convinced by the idea._

"_Well, we'll do it next Tuesday, but if we don't feel like it, we can move it to Thursday, and maybe we can use this time to look at some of these journals that just happened to fall into my bag as I left the house " Elena said, already imagining her future family as she got out the journals._

"_Fineeee" Bonnie dragged out._

"_So do you think you and Damon will ever get married?" Elena asked_

"_Well…we've talked about it and we decided that that's not for us. It just a piece of paper after all" She replied as she heard Elena's cooking sizzle in the pan. It smelt amazing._

"_Yeah I guess but isn't that what you want, ever. If it wasn't Damon would you think differently?" Elena Wondered._

"_well…It wouldn't not be Damon, and I'd do it if it made him happy but right now I'm just not that bothered about it and neither is he so , I guess that's good. What about you and Stefan?"_

" _Well we don't want to rush anything, but we think getting married in the future would be a good idea" She said delighted that someone asked about her and Stefan._

_Both girls heard the door open and Stefan appeared at the doorway._

"_Hey Stefan" Elena said as she greeted him with a kiss._

"_Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked_

"_Well…Elena feels it's best to cram every waking moment into trying to find out how I became pregnant"_

"_Well, what it's important! You should want to know too!" She said, defending herself._

"_I do want to know, but I'd like to not be bombarded with you all of the time, but since you have the journals we may as well use this time"_

"_Mind if I sit in?" Stefan said as he took a seat around the island._

"_Sure, the more the merrier" Bonnie replied. They sifted through the journals that Elena had brought, and nothing was found._

"_Hey, wait! It says here that a witch can perform a particular spell that enables vampires to procreate!" Elena shouted excitedly._

"_What, I'm the only witch I know of in this town , and I certainly didn't do it myself"_

"_well, there has to be another witch in town right?" Stefan said assertively._

"_Yes, yes there must be" Elena said grinning._

"_wait, if there's another witch in this town…there must be a another vampire, or more" Bonne said concerned._

"_well, they're having babies, it's likely there not a threat right?" He said considering the possibilities._

"_hah, that's what people say about Damon" Bonnie laughed as Stefan and Elena shared worried glances._

_Bonnie was waiting for Damon to finish at the council meeting when she phoned her dad . She lay on the sofa in front of the fire and dialled her dad's number. It rang three times before her Dad answered._

"_Hello, I'm very busy, make it quick" He said , not realising that it was bonnie._

"_Err dad? It's Bonnie" She replied nervously. Although he knew nothing about her being pregnant she felt like she was lying to him already._

"_Bonnie. What a surprise" He said dully. It clearly wasn't a good surprise._

"_I just wanted to call and catch up, we haven't talked in ages" _

"_I know. I've been busy"_

"_So, how have you been?"_

"_Fine, I'm actually coming back to Mystic Falls for work next Friday" He said, totally uninterested._

"_Oh, that's great. Actually I just wanted to invite you to the Founders Party, it's next Saturday, so maybe you could stay a little longer and come?" _

"_Um , I'll think about it , thanks Bonnie, I'll see you later honey" He ended the call before she could even say goodbye. She sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about that phone call, until she was interrupted . Damon walked though just as the door slammed._

"_Hey… what's up" He said , looking at her expression._

"_Oh…nothing I just called my dad, he seemed really weird" _

"_Like how?"_

"_He just didn't want to talk to me I guess…but I invited him to the founders party, he said he'd think bout it" Bonnie said, sighing. Damon considered saying what he really thought but just went over and sat with her instead._

"_How was it?" Bonnie asked as she laid her feet out on his lap._

"_Oh you know, the usual…go in, get some drinks, write a cheque, get more dinks then leave having gained absolutely nothing"_

"_Oh good" She said , seeming distant._

"_How was Alaric?" She asked._

"_He's ok, He's moving in with Meredith by the way"_

"_Don't tell Elena" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she won't be happy about it"_

"_she want's Alaric to be happy though?"_

"_of course, and she'd let it happen , but it would hurt her, and she's so happy at the moment. I know it's been a few years since Klaus died, and I know we don't have to deal with him anymore, but only recently has she been actually happy"_

"_Fine…I can tell Stefan though?" Damon asked. He got up to pour himself a drink at this point._

"_Mmm yes, but make sure he doesn't either, I know she's going to find out eventually but later rather than sooner lets hope" She replied as she watched him swallow the dark liquid unflinchingly. _

"_Ooh! We found out that there's a spell that can enable vampires to procreate! How the fuck did I forget?" She said , just remembering._

"_oh….that would mean that there was another witch in this town …and another vampire"_

"_Yes, but we've decided not to take immediate action, they might just want to settle down and have a family, and there's nothing wrong with that, but we are keeping an eye out , ok"_

"_Fine. But what if there not ?"_

"_Then we'll figure that out later"_

"_if you say so" He said, smiling. He had a feeling things were only going to get worse._


	3. 5 weeks

AN: Thank you for reviews. I totally understand that there are a lot of Bamon fans out there and that you like to see very 'lovey dovey' relationships with them, it's just I wanted to try doing something different. In this story I kind of felt like they do love each other but there comfortable with each other and they don't need to be all over each other to show it . I also wanted people to realise that this is a story about vampires, and they are mostly detached a cold and don't go crazy with emotion but I'll try to take your advise with this chapter Please review and tell me what you think.

5 WEEKS

"Bonnie" Damon whined.

"What!" She replied angrily.

"Calm down" He said soothingly.

"I… I can't, I can't believe.. She even went there" She paced up and down.

"It was probably just an accident, you know what your dad's like"

"She still told him. Out of the blue. No fucking wonder he wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't either, the little bitch!" Bonnie spat out venomously.

"Bonnie!" , he said, getting up and grabbing her upper arms softly , "stop panicking, it's going to be fine, he didn't even mention it on the phone"

"I know but… he's coming, tomorrow! What am I going to say? Or do? Or say?" She said almost hysterically.

"look, don't worry. We'll sort it out, I promise", He held her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, "I'll run you a bath, and we'll sort it out, ok?" He said comfortingly, rubbing her arms. She only nodded in response.

She walked over to the bath and undressed. She sat in the bubbly bath and settled down as Damon came to sit in a chair besides her.

"Do you think I should talk to him first or…?"She said quietly. Damon, who had his head resting on his arm on the bath, played around in the water with a spare hand.

"I think it's best if you do, he'll probably want you to tell him yourself"

"I know but, it's going to be so hard. Where will you be in all this?" She asked him as she felt his hand wander down to her stomach.

"As far away as possible" Bonnie frowned at how serious he sounded.

"Damon….", she moaned, "He knows it's yours anyway"

"He is going to try to kill me, bonnie", He exaggerated, "It's probably safer for him if I just leave for a few days"

"Your not leaving, you can forget it"

"Fine, fine. If you find me half dead by the side-"He stopped talking as soon as he noticed the glare she was giving him. Bonnie felt damons hand get lower and lower…

Stefan and Elena sat in the grille. Actually they weren't 'sat in the grille' , they were 'spying in the grille'.

"OOo tall guy , just walked up to the bar" Elena suggested on their search for the new vampire in town.

"Nope" Stefan replied quickly as Elena sighed.

"OOo, guy just coming in? black hair.."

"No, that's not him" Stefan said.

"Maybe you should try looking for a woman instead" said a stranger who was coming to sit besides Stefan. She was a tall woman, with black hair that she wore in a plaited bun. She looked friendly.

"don't worry, I'm Tamara, and I know all about your little search", She said , shaking a very confused Elena and Stefan's hand , "And I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, about what happened to your friend."

"bonnie?", Stefan suggested, still a little confused, " I'm Stefan by the way and this is Elena"

"ah…yes, it was only me who was supposed to get pregnant, and I wouldn't of gone through with the spell if I had known there were other vampires in town"

"How did you know about that?" Elena asked.

"well, apart from the fact you've been talking about it all night, My husband is quite familiar with this town, so he had friends here , and well, word gets around"

" And your husband, where is he?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Well he's not here yet, but I'll introduce you guys sometime. I just wanted to let you know I mean no harm, I just wanted to settle down here, like normal , ok?"

"Well of course, but we'd like to know, if you wouldn't mind telling us, how you got pregnant?" Stefan asked Tamara.

"Well there's this spell that a friend told me about. I'll give it to you next time we meet" She replied , getting up.

"Well it was nice to meet you , thank you so much" Elena beamed.

Tamara walked away from a delighted Stefan and Elena.

Bonnie was at home, on her bed, wrapped up in a thick fluffy white towel. She was ready for bed but she was being kept awake by Damon who was having a very interesting phone call. It was Stefan and Elena, with news of the new vampires.

"Ask them if there are any others?" Bonnie suggested, but Damon only held out his hand to signal; that he couldn't hear.

When Damon finally got off the phone, he was greeted with a thousand questions from bonnie.

"She's called Tamara and like we thought, she just wants to settle down here" He told her after a long glare.

"How do we know if we can trust her?"

"We don't"

"Great. More stress"

The morning was awful, and bonnie was on edge. She had arranged to meet her dad in her old home. She hadn't actually told her dad that she was living with Damon. She was sure that'd go down just fine after she came clean about being pregnant

She walked straight into her home, she didn't bother to make anything look like it'd been used because she planned on telling him before he could ask any questions. That was if he had decided not to play with her and make her lie a little more. Within no more than 10 minutes of being there, she heard a rustling at the door. She walked through and her dad stood in the doorway.

"Hi dad, let me get your -" She started

"Come on, just spit it out. Forget the bags"

"Look, I know Lucy told you, and I am sorry, it's just I couldn't help it, and …that's … that's really it"

"I can't say I'm not disappointed with you bonnie... I thought you'd focus more on school and well enjoying your life first but I still love you and I'll stand by you what ever decision you make" She walked up towards him and hugged him. She hadn't realised she was crying until a minute or two had passed. She didn't know if it was the hormones or... Well maybe too early for the hormones, but it was probably the relief that she was no longer lying to anyone. Now all she had to deal with is Lucy.

"So Dad… I know it's just one confession after another today but I just wanted you to know that I'm not living here anymore, I've been living with Damon…and Elena an Stefan too but I just thought you'd better find out from me" She said after they'd settles down on the sofa for a long catch up.

"Good. I wouldn't want you not living with the guy you'll marry one day soon" He said smiling sweetly.

"Well, marriage? That's a bit soon ..don't you think" Bonnie said in a 'lets not be hasty' tone.

"Well your going to have a baby honey, I don't think there's anything else that would .. I don't know…be _too soon"_ he said trying to get his point across but not in a malicious way.

"Well…err well" She said thinking of a sentence changer, "How's work"

"Good. Very busy, that's why I've not called you a lot this past month. And of course Lucy is living with me now"

"Living with you? She told me she was living near you!" Bonnie said confused and offended as to why the truth was being twisted.

"Nope, moved in last month, there must be some mistake"

"Yes, there must be" Bonnie said getting angry. Her father noticed this and caught on

"Look bonnie, you really mustn't hold any grudges towards little Lucy, she was only trying to help…with everything"

"Yes…well we better hope 'little Lucy' is at the founders party tomorrow" She seethed, "have fun working today" She said on a sweeter tone, as she head off the Lockwood Mansion to help Mayor Lockwood with the decorations.

After what seemed like forever, bonnie, Caroline and Elena had just about finished with the decorations in the garden. They'd put up lamps, candles, lights, paper chains, everything you could possibly pull out of Caroline Forbes' 'All you need to plan a party book'.

"Oh my god, look it's that girl we met at the grille the other night" Elena whispered like she was undercover.

"She can hear you no matter how low you whisper Elena" Caroline replied giggling.

"Ok well you put that stuff in the car Elena, and me and Caroline will pop over to introduce ourselves… we'll meet you at the car" Bonnie said, as Elena carried on.

The girls walked over and caught Tamara just as she had finished her conversation with Mayor Lockwood.

"Hi…Tamara is it? I'm Bonnie Bennett and this is Caroline Forbes, you met our friend, Elena, and her boyfriend the other night at the grille" Bonnie said , being friendly and she shook the woman's hand.

"Of course, bonnie Bennett, you must be the one that got pregnant over my spell. I've said it to Elena and I'll say it again. I could not be more sorry for what we've done. I know Elena said you two are working with the news but it could of gone a different way" She said genuinely apologetic.

"Oh please, we've taken it as good news, so no need to worry. It could be a blessing in disguise I guess. Are you helping decorations as well?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to drop by and introduce myself to the mayor. I guess I would help but this is my first Founders party, so I though I'd just observe this year. And after all, you do have Caroline Forbes on your team, I've heard a lot about you"

"Oh...have you?" Caroline said intrigued.

"Yes, the Mayor just told me you'll be marrying her son, congratulations. Your lucky to have a mother in law who talks so highly of you"

"Oh, well, thank you. Speaking o0f which, aren't you married ? Elena said he's from around here, maybe we've met him before?"

"Well, he said he didn't stay for long, he had some family problems…but now that there over he though he'd come back to him home town, he'll be at the party tomorrow. We hope to seeing you there" She said politely before the two girls said goodbye and went on to walking back to the car to meet Elena.

"So, do you get the feeling she avoided talking about her husband or what? I mean she didn't even answer that last question properly" Caroline said when they were at a safe distance.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't like talking about his family, and that's why she can't tell us much"

"Oh, well… I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow" she said as they got up to the car.

The girls talked about her and the pregnancy spell all the way home. Apparently Tamara was bringing Elena the spell tomorrow at the party. Bonnie just knew that when Elena was given the spell, her and Stefan would struggle to wait till they got home before they started with the spell.

"Hey" Bonnie said as he walked into her room and seeing Damon lying no their bed reading one of Jonathan gilberts journals.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked as he walked over to her and kissed her ,And it took good couple of minutes before she could talk again

"Well, my Dad's fine with it, he's a little disappointed but not angry, which is good. We met Tamara again , and she seemed nice, kind of dodged some questions but that's probably nothing" She explained in a long breath.

"And he's ok about ..me?" Damon said, not sure why her dad was being so calm about it.

"Yes, he did mention that he is expecting us to get married soon, I kind of moved subject though.. If worst comes to worst then I'll just say we have a date and set it in like…four years" She smirked as Damon lay back on the bed and she followed.

"I really have taught you to be a little bad girl, haven't I?" he said, going back to reading the journal.

"Well, I do love my teacher" she replied as she curled up to his side. She noticed that he wasn't going to stop reading without persuasion, so she grabbed the book by its corner and slid it out of his hands. Bonnie , hoping he'd gotten her message, climbed further on top of him and kissed him and smiled. Apparently he had.

The Day of the Founders Party got everyone in Mystic Falls buzzing. There were hundreds of people about and the whole day was supposed to be enjoyable. First there was the day activities, like outside the grille, there was the parade and loads of kids activities, and stalls for people to look around in. There was also the mystic falls high school activities, we no longer went to those as we graduated a few years back, but Caroline was still organising events there, so it was open to us if we wanted to go. Then later on there's a Founders day party and heritage display , which is a little later on in the evening, and that's so the residents of mystic falls can learn about the original founders. Of course Damon and Stefan were there at the time, and so there really isn't reason for them to go, but they go anyway, and it keeps the _unaware_ council member's happy.

Bonnie and Damon were ready, as were Elena and Stefan, and so they were just waiting on Caroline and Tyler to arrive so they could go to the grille and watch the parade. They decided they'd meet the rest of the group there.

When they got to the grille, they took a table outside , as it was sunny, and prepared to watch the parade and it went by just in front of them. Tyler and Matt sat at the end, then Caroline sat next to them, wanting to be close to Tyler, then it was Alaric, bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Strategically, the girls had sat like that to be close to Stefan and Damon, but to also be able to talk to each other. Stefan went in with Tyler, matt and Caroline to get the drinks, while Damon Alaric, Elena, and Bonnie were left to chat amongst themselves.

"Do you think that Tamara will be here soon, I really cannot stop thinking about that spell" she said looking around impatiently.

"Look, Elena, it's a beautiful day. Lots of fun , exciting activities will be going on and then were all going to a party. Just be happy, forget about the spell, and then she'll probably appear later in the middle of it all. Problem solved"

"Yes, I suppose your right. It's just we can't wait to get pregnant! Plus, we cant have you getting ahead, I know your only a few weeks, but that's not the point."

"Oh ok, so now it's synchronised pregnancies your into. Maybe I should call Caroline, and ask her if she's interested"

"Actually…" Elena said looking around for Caroline seriously. The two girls' eyes met and they both laughed.

A few minutes later Caroline popped out with the boys with jugs of colourful, fruity, cocktails for the table

"Oh, come on… I knew it was a mistake to send Caroline" Damon smirked.

"Come on guys! It's summer lighten up! And what's the easiest way to get drunk? Yes, that's right…margaritas!" She said sarcastically as she giggled.

"Is she drunk already?" Alaric smiled when he got a giggle back from Caroline.

"I think that was a yes" Bonnie said as he went back with talking to Elena.

The group watched the parade as it went by until about three. The Plan was now to rush home, get ready for the party, and get there by four.

Bonnie emerged from the bathroom in their room, wrapped in a white towel. She changed into the teal dress she's bought for the party, and put her hair up into a messy bun. Damon was already ready and waiting for bonnie to finish.

"Tamara's coming tonight and she's just really excited that's all" Bonnie explained to Damon when he complained about Elena being to excited.

"So, can't she wait?"

"Nope, she's set on what she wants, they both are, which is good."

"Well, I just wish she's dial it down, it's too annoying"

"Hah.. Just wait till my dad gets there … I bet he'll be barrels of fun to talk to"

"Oh god" he moaned more.

"Don't worry, he said he's just going to say hello and then he's going back to work, apparently it's urgent"

"Oh, things are looking up"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so angry all the time, you might have more fun" She got up as she said this and kissed him sweetly on the lips .

"Was that you sugar-coating it"

"You know it" She smiled a they went downstairs and met the others. They had decided to walk to the party since none of the others were ready and it was a nice day.

The group met each other again at steps of the Lockwood party and were greeted by Carol Lockwood, and were invited in.

Everyone grouped off , and seeing as bonnie and Damon had been to this party a number of times, they decided they'd take a seat at the bar and relax.

"Do you want to go on holiday this summer?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Where? He said, considering the idea.

"I don't know, somewhere sunny, and quiet. I just want to get away from mystic falls for a bit, it's nice not to be around everyone sometimes"

"That's sounds like something I would say" he smirked.

"You do say that…all the time" she giggled back.

"What if they want to come?" Bonnie said as if she'd just found a major pitfall in there plan.

"We tell them they can't?" It obviously wasn't a problem for him.

"Well…it's a little harsh… 'were going on holiday, it's going to be beautiful, sunny, relaxing , and oh, there was one other thing…oh that's right, you can't come with us'"

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that…that'd just be cruel"

"Well how would you describe it…a caravan, in backstreet alley" Damon didn't have time to answer because Bonnie's father arrived.

"Hi, dad" Bonnie said, not wanting it to be awkward, as Damon and her dad didn't really get along.

"Hey honey, just wanted to say goodbye" She hugged him and said goodbye quickly and he got up again.

"Can't wait for my invitation In the post" he said just as he was about to leave.

"What?" bonnie and Damon said at thee same time.

"You, know …wedding and all"

"You have made plans right?" He said again after seeing two confused faces.

"Well sure…err September 12th"

"This year, that soon"

"Well not this year…"

"Next year?"

"Mmmm" Bonnie said as if he was getting closer.

"Well that's kind of a long time awa-" he said before being interrupted.

"Come on dad, I'll walk you to the door" She stood up and they walked to the door. She interrupted him every time he spoke about it and just tried to say a goodbye without talking about getting married. Her Dad soon got the point. She walked back to Damon and they both got up to go find the others again

They found Elena in the next room, waiting with Stefan.

"hey guys"

"hey, have you seen Tamara?" Elena replied anxiously. A Voice they recognised form behind them appeared.

"Elena, bonnie, it's good to see all of you" Elijah said casually and uninterested as he snaked his arm around the waist of a woman who was just coming over, "I believe you've met my wife"


	4. 6 weeks

AN: Thank you for all the comments! Hopefully the chapters won't seem to far apart…I know it was probably a mistake to do the chapters in weeks J

6 WEEKS

"But this isn't safe Damon" Bonnie said worriedly, as she sat on the sofa curled up next to him. She was worried because Elijah was back in town and he had a new wife, and she was a vampire too, and they are having a baby too. Damon was quite drunk at this point. He'd been out at the bar with Alaric and Stefan, and they had gotten quite carried away. He sat next to her, slouched on the sofa, with a glass of bourbon in his hand. This didn't worry bonnie because she knew that because Damon was a vampire, being drunk didn't affect him as it did humans, and if he needed to then he'd sober up in seconds. "Think of what this means. He came into town a few years ago, with Klaus and made our lives a living hell for more than a year! Do you remember Jenna, Damon? How are you so calm!" She said panicking.

Last week they'd first found out that Elijah had married the new vampire in town. The new pregnant vampire in town, Tamara. It was the founders party, and he'd reintroduced himself and told us that he wasn't looking for trouble , he was just looking to settle down in hi home town. But who believed that crap anyway? Apparently Damon had.

"Bonnie" Damon slurred a little as he said her name. He sat up and put his hand under her chin, tipping it up slightly. "Everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Or …you two. You will be perfectly safe and nobody will get hurt" He told her before he leaned in to kiss her.

"I just have a bad feeling , that's all, is that not enough?"

"Nothing is going to happen"

"whatever…I'll believe he's here to play happy families when I see it" She said with conviction.

At this point Elena downstairs with a disgusted look on her face.

"Everything ok, Lena?" Bonnie asked as she came over.

"Stefan passed out!" She said with an annoyed giggle.

"hah! Lightweight" Damon said shaking his glass about. Bonnie then leaned over and took it out of his hands.

"Watch the sofa! You're spilling it everywhere!" She said frustrated.

"It's my sofa honey" Damon said smirking.

"Yeah well I have to sit in it, if you don't mind" Damon gave her a face at this point as if to say yes but she ignored him and started to talk to Elena.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Elena?" She said with a smile.

"Well, we were thinking, To go visit that place we saw the other day, the spa retreat, and if it's nice then we'll go for the weekend, it's in Italy" She beamed, "Maybe you guys should come too?"

"Yeah! Well why don't we invite everyone" It'll be our relaxing weekend before we get bothered by Elijah again"

"Yes! Oh I'm so excited! And I was thinking maybe as me and Stefan might be getting married next year, This place is not only a Spa retreat…its on these beautiful Gardens , in the main village, and it had a beach, and shops, and a little café and restaurant plaza, the views are apparently amazing…so we decided we'd consider it as a wedding Venue!" She said excitedly

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!"

"ok well, I'm going to call everyone, and hope they'll be able to come for tomorrow!"

Elena hurried away with her phone.

"Damon get up!" Bonnie sang happily although it was really early in the morning.. He stirred a little as she climbed onto him and bounced about till he opened his eyes.

"hey, watch it, your getting heavy" She glared at him, "Just kidding" He finally go up and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Now get up, were leaving in two hours, were not even packed yet and I want us to be showered and ready in time!"

"fine, just keep shouting" He said groggily, rubbing his head in pain.

"Hangover hurting?"

"Mmmm…I knew it would come back and bite me in the ass" he said quietly as he fell back into bed and tried to get into the shower.

Bonnie who was already showered, was wearing pretty blue denim shorts, with a red strap top. She got started on the packing, which took her a good deal of time, because she was pretty sure Elena, and Stefan would have them everywhere in every outfit available.

Once Damon got out and got dressed, he helped bonnie put together some of the remaining things they'd need for the weekend.

When they were finally ready and everything was packed in the car, the group got the journey underway. They got to the airport after about four of driving, and by then it was about ten in the morning... Stefan, Damon and Alaric were unsuspectingly wearing sunglasses, dark ones, wonder why that was?

The group headed into the airport, put their bags onto the plane, and checked in. The Plane was due to leave in an hour or so , so the group decided to stop for a drink in the airport bar.

"So when do you think you guys will get married ?" Caroline chirped happily.

"Well nothings for definite yet…but were hoping in like maybe a year from now, in summer" Elena giggled. She had the biggest smile on her face as she held Stefan's hand proudly.

"Well I think it's sweet " Meredith said, who was Alaric's girlfriend.

"Aw I know, you guys are just meant to be" Caroline said happily, imagining their big day.

"Ugh how long now?" Alaric said, still recovering from his hangover, along with Damon.

"I know, it's like the lights are right in my eyes in here" Damon said with a hand rubbing his head.

"Oh calm down you two, it's half an hour" Bonnie said trying to comfort Damon, who was clearly in discomfort.

Matt and Tyler chatted away in the corner. Caroline and Tyler were having some issues at the moment and they decided it'd be best if they went on a break for a little while, so Tyler brought along Matt, and Caroline would stick with Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith for the weekend.

"Oh come on were going shopping before the plane leaves" Bonnie said , gently nudging Damon on the arm.

"Why?" he replied quickly.

"Because, that's the fifth complaint I've heard in the last two minutes, now come on"

He got up with bonnie, and the two of them headed off to the little shop after saying goodbye to the group.

"Come on we only have twenty minutes!" Bonnie said to Damon as he followed her around the little shop.

"Ugh how long is this flight again?" He asked as she picked up a few magazines and some hard boiled sweets.

"Like ten hours Damon, and you can sleep it off on there, so stop complaining please" She said in a mockingly sweet voice as she paid for her stuff.

"Ok fine but-" Damon was cut off by bonnie who had just heard the little voice on the other en of the speakers tell her that their flight was ready to board.

"Ahh come on Damon, that us"

They got to the gate and meat the others. They all handed their tickets to the assistant and walked onto the plane. The group all got seats around each other, and prepared themselves for the long flight ahead.

"Shh now. Just go to sleep" Bonnie muttered quietly just as they'd taken off , she gave him two little pills to help him feel better.

"No…you sleep" He replied as bonnie settled herself so she was lying against Damon. They had pretty big seats since they were booked into first class, which no one was complaining about.

"Damon, why don't you want to sleep?" She said and then it dawned on her. "Oh, please don't be overprotective Damon, I'll be fine"

"Probably, but you never know" He said as he let her settle down to sleep.

Bonnie only sniggered but let her eyes gently flutter shut.

When they got there, they all looked pretty shocked. Elena had described this place well, and everyone thought it'd be beautiful, but this was more than beautiful, it was paradise.

They parked the car and made there way to the reception. Elena had booked everyone in, while the others looked around. This place had beautiful open buildings, most of the villages buildings had glass walls and sliding doors. It was sunny and a warm evening, and there were beautiful bright blue and white flowers everywhere they could possible be. The grass was luscious and green, and the white sand and clear blue sea could be seen from reception.

As soon as Elena had finish booking all of them in, they headed down to their rooms, or villa's by the size of them. Everyone had rooms next to each other in a long corridor with around five rooms, which were shared by, Bonnie and Damon, Stefan and Elena , Meredith and Alaric, Matt and Tyler, and Caroline, who had a room on her own.

Bonnie and Damon walked into their room. The white four poster bed was huge, covered in sweet little silk sheets, that were patterned with red and white stripes. The floors were wooden and it was very traditional. There were flowers all over the room, and bonnie could see just how lovely the view was from their little balcony.

Damon was obviously feeling better.

"What? We need to christen our new room" Damon said as he grabbed bonnie by the waist and pulled her small body against his.

"No , we said we'd meet the others !"

"Yeah…later, I'm talking about now…" He said as he suggestively as he laid her down on the bed, and kissed her roughly.

"Sorry we were late guys… something came up" Bonnie said as she sat down with the others, giving Elena and Caroline a look that only a best friends would recognise.

"Did you see the rooms, were In heaven" Caroline said happily

"yep, I think were all going to like it here" Elena said. It looked like she'd already made her mind up.#

The group got up and headed out of reception to explore the beautiful village together. They went down the first little avenue of the village and discovered the little shop and café. Further along they found the square that was surrounded with shops and cafes, It looked like a real shopping town. There was a water fountain in the middle of the square, and it had little seats attached to the edge. Further along were the other villa's for the guests so thy headed back to the other direction. They passed reception again and came across a couple of huge swimming pools. There were Jacuzzi's and slides and seats in the pools that bubbles when you pressed the button. It was just perfect. There was also a bar attached to the pool, which bonnie thought would be handy for Damon and Alaric.

They all immediately rushed off to get changed into their swimming attire and went to sit by the pool. Everyone got in straight away apart from, Bonnie, Damon, Alaric and Caroline who went to sit in the bar inside the pool.

They swam over to the pool seats and were mad to order some extremely alcoholic cocktails by Caroline.

"What? It's holiday! Were supposed to get drunk and have a good time remember!" She said in explanation.

"Well, thank you for at least considering me" Bonnie huffed as she sipped on her non-alcoholic drink.

"See! Bonnie's in the spirit of things!" She said , showing off her perfect white teeth as she smiled.

Damon and Alaric smirked at each other as Caroline continued to ask about Elena and Stefan and her baby.

"So does it feel any different?" She said innocently.

"I don't know care. I've never gotten pregnant before"

"Well, what if there's something wrong with it? And aren't Elena and Stefan pregnant yet?"

"Well, I'm sure _it will be fine care, and I'm not sure, Elena said she's been taking tests every couple of days"_

"_Well, she better get a move on , the more little nieces the better" she said grinning._

"_what makes you think it'll be a girl?" Damon said curiously._

"_Just a feeling "She said as Damon gave her an 'I'm going to prove you wrong' look._

_They all turned around to hear splashes coming from the others. Elena was giggling profusely as Stefan tickled and lifted her up. The others were wading in the water talking to Meredith, getting to know her._

"_Looks like you've literally thrown her in the deep end Rick" Damon said with a smile directed in Alaric's direction._

"_Yeah I should probably go rescue her" He said absent minded as he downed the rest of hi cocktail._

"_I'll come!" Caroline squeaked as she swam out of the pool with Alaric and ran to the others._

"_Coming?" Damon said as he took her hand and led her to the pool side. They got in one after each other._

_Damon had bonnie in his lap with her hands hug loosely around his neck .He swam over the others and was greeted by Stefan and Elena who were in a similar position in the pool._

"_Hey bonnie! Today is the day, seriously I can feel it" She said grinning from ear to ear, and they both knew that she was referring to her pregnancy test._

"_Well, we have out fingers crossed for you Lena" She smiled back, and pushed Damon on the chest when she saw his not so obvious eye roll. Luckily Elena just ignored it._

_Damon gently swam over the side of the pool and pushed Bonnie up against the pretty blue mosaic tiles._

"_So, I've been meaning to talk to you about…what Elena said the other day ..you know about getting married…"Damon said, looking Bonnie straight in the eyes._

"_Sure, what about it?"_

"_Well you just seemed really excited, and I know that we've talked about this before and we agreed …but I just wanted to know if you've changed your mind, considering…everything"_

"_Err, I don't know… I guess my dad…he wants us to do it, and I know that you don't really feel the need to…and to be honest, neither do I, and with this stupid baby, things are going to be different, and I know that's not what either of us want, but it's happening so…"_

"_So is that a yes…?"_

"_Well…are you asking me?"_

"_Yes I am… asking you to marry…me" He said hesitantly, "I mean...if you want to it, that is"_

"_Well. I don't know…becloud tell anyone….if we did"_

"_Well then lets not tell anyone…"_

_Bonnie could only respond in a nod. There was a silence between them but it only lasted a few seconds and bonnie felt his lips on hers. Damon held her body to him with his hand on her upper thigh, almost touching her ass._

_As they kissed, she fought for dominance but gave in almost immediately. She knew Damon liked to be in charge. She had her hand on his chest and knotted the other one in his hair._

_They drew apart after a little while, hoping not to attract attention. Luckily, as they looked around they saw the others giggling and splashing._

"_So are we doing this?" Bonnie whispered breathless._

"_Only if you want to"_

"_Well, you make a good case…"_

_They both smiled and laughed breathily. Bonnie was confused, but she had no doubt that this is what they'd have to do if they were serious._

_The group decided that they'd had enough of the pool and thought that they'd go get ready, go for drinks then come back and have dinner in one of the rooms._

_Bonnie stood in her room with her lace camisole lifted so it sat just underneath her bust. She ran a hand on her perfectly flat stomach, and wondered if she looked different. Of course she didn't , it was just the paranoia and shock of suddenly being pregnant. Bonnie was clueless, she had no knowledge of pregnancy, or babies, and a little part of her was begging to hear the news that Elena was pregnant. At least they'd have their babies together. At least she'd have someone to worry with. She listened intently as to whether Damon was getting out of the shower so she could get in. There of course was no need because everything in this villa was twice the normal size. Their shower could fit at least four people in no problem. Their bed was bigger than a queen size and the elegant crème sofas that were on the walls opposite their bed could easily be mistaken for beds. She could smell the little blue and white flowers that were scattered around the room in every place possible. They smelled like lavender, and freesia's. She heard the sound of the running water stop and shortly after Damon appeared with a loose white towel hanging from his wais in an oh so sexy way. She felt her the corner of her lips tug into a smile as she saw his wet hair dripping onto his back and arms._

"_Bonnie….you look no different! Stop checking" He scolded lightly as he walked over to her and sat on the bed with her._

"_I know, I just feel different"_

"_Is this because of earlier?" He said confused as he rested his body on his extended arms._

"_Nope, don't worry. And will you text Elena for me , remind her to come over with a test" She said as she got up to get in the shower._

"_Sure" He replied simply. Bonnie leaned down and kissed him on the lips . The first was quick and gentle. The second lingered for a few seconds before she pulled away and headed off into the bathroom._

_When bonnie was showered and clean she got dressed into her short black dress. The back was cut out and was perfect for tonight. She sat down on the stool to look into the mirror for her makeup. When she was done, she felt Damon come in behind her and handed her the phone. Elena had text back that she was doing the test when she came over in just a few minutes. This gave Bonnie just enough time to put her hair up in a perfect donut bun._

_She stepped back into the main room and watched as Damon let an excited Elena in. Elena ran into the room and grabbed Bonnie's hand before dragging her into the bathroom with her. Bonnie gave Damon a look which he laughed at just as she shut the door so Elena could pee._

"_How long now?" She said sitting on the toilet seat._

"_Any second now I suppose" Bonnie said as she tapped the test on the wrist before remembering where it'd been._

"_Well, what's it saying?" Elena said when Bonnie looked at the test. Bonnie only smiled and threw her the test. She caught it and scrambled it together in her hands and held it up to her eyes. She smiled and laughed in one relieved breath. Her eyes welled up and she stood and hugged bonnie tightly and ran out of the room to go find Stefan. Bonnie could only think of how happy she walked back into the room and found Damon casually texting .It seemed as though he hadn't even noticed Elena._

"_Who you texting?" She said curiously._

"_Stefan" He said, a smile grazing over his face._

"_Is he happy?" She said as she grabbed her purse and pulled Damon up by his hand._

"_very" he said dragging it out._

_The group met In the bar. They were all very excited hearing about the happy news. They drank a couple of bottles between them, though obviously not Elena and Bonnie._

"_Last drink guys!" Elena said, getting tired of not being able to drink._

"_Ok, we promise, were nearly finished" Stefan said with the biggest smile. Their happiness was overwhelming , and the whole group were feeling the same._

"_Well were finished, we better be going" Alaric said , clearly speaking for Meredith too who was giggling with Caroline._

"_Yeah, us too" Tyler said meaning him and matt, but his eyes were on Caroline the whole time. Bonnie glared at Caroline, as did Elena, because what they were doing was totally obvious._

_They wandered off and it was only Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon left. They all agreed since they weren't very drunk ,they'd meet later in Bonnie and Damons room to watch a movie and to celebrate their news._

_Bonnie and Damon walked towards their villa. Since it was dark, Damon held Bonnie's hand and arms to guide her, since he could see perfectly clearly._

"_So Stefan and Elena seemed happy right?" Bonnie said in a rather sarcastic tone._

"_Mmm seemed like it"_

"_Of course they were, Elena could of deafened one of us with her screaming!" She said with a giggle._

"_no kidding" He said as he guided her up the stairs to their corridor. Bonnie leaned up to kiss him but as she leaned back down she noticed a figure behind him. _

"_Damon. There's' a-"She said but before she could say anything else she heard a gunshot, and then a few others. Damon leaned down slightly in pain but quickly got himself together, his face remaining expressionless. Bonnie looked down in horror as she saw his chest streaming with blood through his shirt._

" _Oh my god Damon-"She said quietly , putting her hands over his wounds, but it did nothing, her hands were covered in his dark red blood._

"_Bonnie, go back" he said , his voice sounding strained._

"_What no? I'm not leaving you" She said, exasperated with her blood red hands in the air._

"_Go back, lock the door" He said through clenched teeth as he handed her the room key._

_He sped away, probably to kill whoever it was. She rushed to her door, and locked it behind her. She was shaking . Her hands let her rooms key which was now stained with blood fall to the floor. She panicked_

_What should she do? Cal somebody? Who was that? Where are they now? Is Damon safe? She could hardly hear her own thoughts over the sound of her heavy heart._

_She let out a whimper as her eyes welled up ._

_A few moments later Damon Opened the door with no problem, even though it was locked. He shut it behind him with a slam. Bonnie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_Who was that?" She said urgently, walking over to him, still holding her bloodied hands in front of her._

"_I don't know, but I killed him, are you ok" He said as he noticed her eyes._

"_Err yes, wait, no are you ok" she said as she looked down and saw that blood was still streaming from his abdomen and chest. There was something wrong._

"_Why aren't you healing?" She said , almost hysterical, she was fighting back the urge to cry again._

"_They were fucking vervain" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her through to the pristine bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled her in with him. They were still fully clothed but his clothes were sodden with blood and hers was spread with the blood from his shirt and her hands._

_She whimpered as her eyes welled up again seeing him wince from pain as he took the bullets out and let them fall to the shower floor._

"_It's okay Bonnie…shh"He said quietly as he embraced her and zipped off her dress._

_She let him take it off, not taking her eyes off his chest , making sure they were healing. She was still so shocked. What was wrong with her? Normally she would of composed herself by now. Damon gingerly took his own clothes off after setting bonnie down on the porcelain floor, holding her thigh to make sure she was ok to stand. She wasn't so Damon held her against the shower tiles and he squeezed a small amount of body wash into his hands._

_He rubbed his hands around her stomach and her arms and then down to her legs. He made sure all blood was off her and off himself._

_He washed her hands gently, watching her expression, which wasn't focused at all and he knew it._

_Once they were both clean and their clothes were washed out and put on the radiator, he wrapped her up in a fluffy warm towel, and led her into their bedroom. He held her hand and rested it between his legs on his towel before picking up his phone and texting Stefan , telling them to come quick and to be careful._

_They then got into some more comfortable clothes, bonnie wore a loose cable knit jumper and jeans while Damon just threw a t-shirt on. A few minutes later, Elena and Stefan came through he door._

"_What happened?" Stefan said with a worried expression._

"_A weird guy shot Damon" Bonnie said bluntly._

"_What? Are you okay? Who was it?" Stefan replied but his comments were directed at him brother as Elena went to sit next to bonnie on their bed._

"_Don't know. I killed him. They were vervain bullets" He said calmly. Bonnie wondered how he could be so calm. Was she overreacting?_

"_Well, what the hell? Who'd do that?" Elena said, distressed. Thank god it wasn't just bonnie._

"_Don't know. We'll just have to be careful" Damon said before bonnie suddenly snapped._

"_Be careful? He shot you! And I wonder who sent that man, it really is a mystery!" She snapped , not even realising what she'd insinuated._

"_who?" Elena said innocently._

"_E-Elijah? I know it sounds a little weird? I know that if he wanted to do it he would have a long time ago, but, he might still hold a little bit of a grudge?" She said uncertainly._

"_A grudge? Technically it was Alaric who staked Klaus?" Damon replied_

"_Well, Elijah can't hurt Alaric right, He's much stronger?" Elena said ._

"_Well he's not stronger than Elijah, but he's not weaker" Stefan said ,directly to Elena._

"_So what can we do? What if this happens again? It will spoil our weekend!" Elena said ._

"_Spoil your weekend? Who cares?" Damon snapped._

"_Damon…." Bonnie said softly, trying to diffuse the situation. Bonnie went over to him and put one of her hands on his back and the other one on his arm, "Maybe it's best if you come back in the morning guys"_

"_Umm, sure Bonnie, of course" Stefan said as he ushered a reluctant Elena out of their rooms._

_Bonnie went to sit by Damon who had now settled himself down on the bed._

"_She's such a selfish whor-"Damon cursed._

"_You know she cares. She didn't mean it to sound that way" Bonnie said as she pulled back the covers, "And she's not a whore Damon!" She said in a comical tone._

"_I know, I know you keep telling me" He said as he got into bed and pulled bonnie closer._

"_Please be reasonable Damon!" Bonnie scolded as they fought about what had happened the night before._

"_What? I'm just going to see him, the guys a dick anyway, he should at least have the courtesy to tell me what the hell is going on, or maybe his wife will…"_

"_No, no!"_

"_Oh god, why do you care?"_

"_Because despite Elijah's intentions, she's till 'apparently' in love with him, and she's having his baby! It's not fair to go after the poor woman, when we don't know how much she knows! She could be completely unaware!"_

"_Yeah, she probably is , that's what makes it all the better" He said this with a smirk and this really got bonnie angry._

"_Im telling you now Damon, if you go back there now, I don't want you to come back" She said sternly but calmly. Damon just made a face. Bonnie finished getting dressed, and headed to the door._

"_Where are you going now?" Damon said con fused and angry. Bonnie turned to face him._

"_Out. Maybe my 'whore' best friend will actually listen to what I have to say" Bonnie turned back and reached for the door handle but before she could ,Damon had sped in front of her._

"_Sorry" He said ,caving in. He definitely didn't want her angry with him. Bonnie knew that an apology from Damon was sought-after, no matter how much he loved the person so she quickly accepted and leaned in to kiss him goodbye._

"_It's fine, I'll text you later" Damon turned around and opened the door for her as she went._

"_Be careful…avoid guns and shit like that" He said as he watched her shoulders move briefly as she laughed._

_Elena, Caroline, Meredith and Bonnie spent the day out shopping in the villages square. They went into every little shop they could see. The shops were full of Italian fabrics, rich and beautiful silks, they figured it'd be good to find cloths for the wedding._

"_What about this one, it's gorgeous!" Elena exclaimed in delight as she rolled out a scarf that consisted of gold, blue and silvery colours mixed in together._

"_Yeah it is", Bonnie replied, "but it's hardly suitable for a wedding"_

"_And so expensive!" Caroline and Meredith said together._

"_Well, doesn't have to be the wedding. There's still the honeymoon, and the engagement party, and the baby shower, and , and" Elena said listing various other occasions that would no doubt take up most of Bonnie's summer time._

"_Ha-ha Elena, that sounds like an excuse for lots of expensive shopping !" They both giggled at this and rolled out a few more scarf's that they couldn't resist. They bough various other items like shoes, and jewellery. One of the perks to be engaged to two one hundred and fifty something vampires. They accumulated a lot of money over the years._

_The girls met Stefan , Damon, Alaric, Tyler, and Matt again in the lounge bar. Everybody got comfortable on the various sofas and Pillows. The girls ordered drinks and nibbles for everyone._

"_Sow what did you girls end up buying then?" Stefan asked, but everyone knew he was only interested in Elena's purchases._

"_Well there were so many shoes and little bracelets'…."At this point everyone zoned out and just sat in their own conversations._

_Matt, Tyler and Caroline and Meredith muttered about sports or school, or something, and Alaric and Damon talked about their joined hatred for Elijah. Elena and Stefan were busy making plans for their baby, and the wedding , and bonnie just lay on the sofa with her head against damons chest, thinking about Tamara. How much did she really know? Maybe she was in on it all? She was interrupted by Damon , who was talking about 'the bastard', as he said it._

"_What are we going to do about it?" She asked, propping her chin up against Damon chest._

"_Well, It might not have been him, but I think we can safely say that he and his little bitch had a motive" Damon said rather angrily._

"_Yeah, but how will we know? Confront him?"_

"_Well, maybe it depends what he does when we get back, you know , how he reacts" Alaric suggested._

"_Well, maybe you shouldn't go out, when we get back, we should tell him …if we see him that is, that you away or something, and see what he does? Do you really thin he did it?"_

"_Probably, wouldn't put it past him" Alaric replied._

_Bonnie only sighed as she put her head on damons chest again and closed her eyes. Who could want to hurt us , if not Elijah. Were they safe?_


	5. 7 weeks

7 WEEKS

"Mmmm I don't know, isn't it a little expensive?" Bonnie replied to Damon. They were looking through baby shops online and trying to purchase everything they could so that they could get it over with. Well Maybe bonnie was a little excited.

"Expensive?" Damon said raising his eyebrows at her. Damon was sat on the sofa with bonnie sat cross legged in his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder as he watched what she looked at.

"Your right" She smiled and pressed the 'add to basket' button.

"Now what the hell is that?" He said as he pointed at ,well what they could only call a weird folded up thing.

Elena peered over their shoulders as she came in with a glass of water. She laughed and almost choked on her water when she sat on the opposite sofa and watched bonnie and damons' head move sideways in unison.

"Looks like something used for torture?" She said, moving down from the picture.

"So are you two coming tonight?" Elena asked.

"Coming where?" Bonnie asked as Damon leaned back, against the back of the sofa and combed through Bonnie's perfectly soft, straightened hair.

"Were all supposed to be going over to go house hunting with them, they're moving, so I said we'd all be there" She said with an apologetic face.

"You know sometimes I really dislike your incessant need to please people" Damon said as he pointed at her with a drink in the same hand.

"Well, there our best friends, I just figured that we'd all gone anyway" She said. Fair point.

"Well, a little notice would've been great" He said back.

"Damon…I arranged that we'd all go around Caroline's to help her and Tyler look for a new house. Around half two on this beautiful summers day. There's your notice" She said as she shouted to Stefan about something.

"What time's it now?" He said to bonnie, as Elena was having a rather loud conversation with Stefan who was upstairs.

"Too early for you to be drinking" She replied, still shopping.

"Which would be….."

"quarter to two" She said back as she grabbed his glass and set it down on the coffee table.

"Ugh why do we even have to be here?" Damon moaned as they took a seat in their usual booth at the Grille.

"Because" Bonnie replied simply. Damon gave her a look just as the others arrived.

"You came" Caroline squealed with excitement as she sat down with Tyler, who was wearing exactly the expression Damon was.

"Of course we did" Bonnie said back with a big grin. Damon just didn't know how she did it.

"Well, I have these to look at, and once we decide witch ones to look at then we can go see them as soon as possible" She said gesturing to the print-outs she'd collected.

"You mean were not going today?" Damon snapped . Bonnie was as surprised as he was but she tried to recover quickly.

"No, no … apparently no-…of course were not" Bonnie said with a breathy and faint laugh, as she looked at Damon, she was glad Caroline didn't notice.

The girls went over the pictures and the various floor plans as both the guys just drank away the time. Alaric soon joined and so did Stefan and Elena, so no one was on their own.

About a few hours later Bonnie was quietly chatting with Damon when she saw Tamara enter the Grille. She tapped Damon's chest until he looked. For some reason she was nervous, they hadn't actually finalized what they would do went they saw them.

"Don't worry" Damon said, sensing her panic.

"What are we going to do?" She said , now whispering because Tamara could be listening.

"Lets go get a drink" Damon said getting up and offering her his hand, with a smirk.

"But-"Bonnie started but she was reassured by Damon.

They went up to the bar. Damon was starting to reconsider his suggestion when he heard how loud Bonnie's heart was thudding. Tamara would surely hear it and be suspicious.

He ordered them some drinks and watched as Tamara sipped her glass of water on the other side of the bar. Damon wasn't quite sure what his plan was but it seemed that she was just meeting someone at the grille.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked as Damon escorted her back to the table.

"Just to let her know were here" He replied calmly.

"Oh well thanks guys. Get yourselves a drink, we'll just get our own" Alaric said sarcastically .

"Sorry, we were just…doing something" She replied, unsure of what to say.

Everyone chatted keenly, while Bonnie watched the door like a hawk. She'd been watching ever since Tamara had came in, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand what Tamara had been doing, sitting in the bar alone for almost an hour and a half. She decided she'd go and ask her.

"Um, Tamara, hi" Bonnie said as she walked up to the bar. Tamara turned around straight away.

"Oh, hi Bonnie, how are you?" She offered her a seat next to her and she took it.

"Good, good. Just been on a little holiday actually" She said easing into conversation. Bonnie didn't know why she was so worried. It turned out that Tamara was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Oh lovely, go anywhere nice?"

"Oh nowhere special, just for a break, you know. How are you ?"

"Well I'm okay thanks. I've been waiting for Elijah for such a long time, I don't think he'll show up"

"Oh, where is he?" Bonnie asked , hoping she didn't sound too nosey.

"Oh, he went away on business about a few days ago, I'm supposed to meet him here, he should of landed a few hours ago"

"Oh? Landed?" She asked sipping on her drink.

"Yes, he was abroad, not sure where though. He never tells me anything, I think I'm just going to wait at home" She said with a smile but bonnie could sense her disappointment. She even felt sorry for her.

"Oh, well, it was nice to see you"

"Yes, you too sorry" She said as she left quickly.

Bonnie went over to her table in confusion. Poor Tamara.

"Bonnie" Damon moaned as he came to sit by her on the sofa after pouring himself a drink.

"Mmmm" She purred back, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Why are you still up?" He asked her as she leaned back on his chest.

"Dunno" She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. She was tired, but she just couldn't sleep tonight.

"Bonnie, he shot me, and its just a matter of time before he hurts you too, so stop feeling guilty about his idiot wife"

"Damon! God, you don't know what she knows yet!" She said raising her whisper to a small angry voice.

"Exactly, we don't know what she knows! If you get close to her bonnie, it's only going to end badly" He said as he got up and refilled his drink.

"Oh! Why do you care?" She snapped back.

"Because it's not just yourself that your putting at risk"

"Oh my god, she won't do anything" She said, clearly sulking because there was not a lot she could say back.

"Your so naïve sometimes" He sighed angrily as he turned and went back to bed. She just lay back, staring into the embers of the fire. This was the first time bonnie had really not know what to do. Tamara seemed nice, and she wasn't acting suspicious or weird , but then , if she was guilty, she wouldn't show that anyway.

Of course she didn't want to be hurt, or to have Damon or her friends hurt but they might have had nothing to do with it. Well…who was she kidding, Elijah had told her that he'd been abroad on business. Business? He doesn't do 'business' , so it was pretty obvious now.

Would she just end up getting herself hurt?


End file.
